Klaroline Truth Or Dare
by DeansDevil
Summary: Just a small Klaroline one shot that I wrote tonight, not really much plot just the strange ramblings that fill my head...


**A/N Just a little one shot I had floating around in my brain, it doesn't really have that much plot. I have no claim to TVD or the characters and that makes me sad :( It's just things I think of when I'm bored, and HELLatus ain't helping that!**

Caroline couldn't believe that once again she was stuck on Klaus duty, like she didn't have anything better to do. "You know time would pass more quickly if you didn't sit in silence, love." She ignored the hybrid, she didn't see the need to talk to him, she was angry at him. "Caroline, please. Talk to me, I dare you." She turned to face him, and took great satistaction in the fact that he was tied up. "If you don't quit talking you won't just be bound, you'll be gagged too." She muttered, Klaus smirked at her. "Sweetheart if you wanted me bound and gagged, you only had to ask." Klaus raised his eyebrows and his smirk turned into a leering grin as Caroline blushed at his words. "What's the matter love, embarrassed you got caught out?" Caroline stood and slapped Klaus around the face. "You're a pig!" she hissed, the hybid swirled his own blood around his mouth before swallowing it. "You're just pissed off that I hit a nerve." he replied. "What do you want from me?" she asked as she remained standing in front of him. "I want us to play a game, call it an experiment if you'd like." Caroline stared into his eyes before replying. "Fine, what game?" Klaus grinned again before saying. "Lets play truth or dare." the baby vampire rolled her eyes. "You can't play truth or dare with only two people, its stupid. And what are you, twelve?" Klaus watched her closely, not saying a word. "Urgh fine, I'll play your stupid game." "Fantastic, truth or dare Caroline?" She thought about it for a few seconds before answering him. "Truth!" Klaus grinned. "Why do you always agree to be around me if you hate me so much?" the vampire now regretted agreeing to play this game. "I'm not really left with a choice." She answered. "You're lying! Tell the truth love." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine! I agree to do this because I'm weirdly drawn to you, ok, are you happy now?" Klaus smiled a genuine smile _'Now we're getting somewhere.'_ he thought. "Incredibly so." he replied, she huffed and moved her chair closer so she could sit back down. "Truth or dare, Klaus?" he didn't even need to think about it. "Dare!" she knew she had him now. "I dare you to tell me why you're terrorizing my friends!" "I terrorise them because I can, and they make it so easy. Truth or dare?" "Dare!" Klaus smiled again, _'Now I've got her.'_ he thought. "I dare you to sit on my lap and kiss me like you mean it." Caroline couldn't believe he dared her to do _that_ "You're not serious?" she asked. "As a heart attack." Caroline sighed as she straddled Klaus' lap. "Don't think this means anything!" She hissed before she sealed their lips together, Klaus frowned at Caroline's technique, it was robotic. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and began nibbling on it, he felt Caroline's breath hitch. _'That's it sweetheart, just let go.'_ he thought, he felt her start to relax and was shocked when she moaned and deepened the kiss. "Untie me." Klaus breathed against her lips, he saw no hesitation on her face as she pulled the chains from his body. "I've waited for this for so long." The hybrid whispered as he laid her down on the floor. "Stop talking and get on with the hot hybrid sex already!" She demanded, Klaus chuckled as he began working her jeans off.

Klaus loomed over her, both completely naked. "Last chance to change your mind, love." Instead of speaking she pulled his face down to hers and captured his lips in a bruising kiss, Klaus was inside her in one powerful thrust, Caroline's moaned as she wrapped her legs around Klaus' waist. After months of flirting and teasing, the original wasn't able to stay in control. He set a punishing pace, as their sweaty bodies slid together, each moaning the others name as they come together.

Caroline laid with her head on Klaus' chest. "So was it everything you expected it to be?" Klaus ask, the baby vampire laughed as she playfully slapped his chest. "Yeah cos I'm gonna make your ego bigger than what it already is." She replied. "Well you can't blame a guy for trying." he pulled Caroline closer to him as she muttered. "I suppose we should get dressed, we don't want anyone walking in on us, right?" She moved to sit up, but Klaus just rolled her onto her back. "Instead of getting dressed we should go for round two." Caroline giggled as Klaus nibbled on her neck. "Mmm I like that idea."

"So I see you untied Klaus." Stefan said as he came into the room, Caroline turned to Klaus looking for an answer to give her friend. "Well we decided to play a little game." Klaus told the ripper. "Yeah a game, sure." Stefan replied. "So whats going on now, can I go?" Caroline asked. "Don't you want to stay with Klaus?" he asked his friend. "Why would I want to..." "We should tell her." Klaus said. "Tell me what?" She demanded, Stefan turned to Caroline and began speaking. "I decided to help you and Klaus along a little, and clearly it worked." Stefan said, Caroline blushed and looked between the guy she'd just slept with an her so called best friend. "You knew what he was doing?" She asked Klaus. "You didn't really think Stefan would be able to get me here and tie me up all alone, did you?" "You are both Assholes!" She yelled. "Yeah but you love us both." Stefan said as he wrapped an arm around her, Caroline smiled at the two men in the room and said. "Whatever helps you sleep at night you ass." Klaus laughed as he watched his best friend and the love of his life play fight, he knew this was the best way to spend forever, spending it with the one's you love.

**A/N So just a quick question, what did everyone think of the TVD finale? I think I'm still in shock from it...**


End file.
